The REJECTED Harry Potter Scrip
by Hogwarts Graduate
Summary: I have uncovered the REJECTED Harry Potter Scrip. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
1. Doorstep Delivery

I uncovered the REJECTED Harry Potter script for the first movie! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter One  
Doorstep Delivery  
  
_(The Privet Drive sign comes into view with an owl sitting on it. The camera moves down the street and the owl flies away, down the street. A man walking on the street comes into view, after a while we can tell the man is Albus Dumbledore. As he walks behind a house we see a cat sitting on a doorstep. Soon Dumbledore walks out into the middle of the street and hold up a contraption. He pushes a button and every light on the street lamps come out and into the contraption. When he is done, we hear a cat meow. Dumbledore looks over at the cat.)_  
  
Albus Dumbledore:  
Ah, Professor McGonagall, still using that old cat form. I figured you might have thought of something a little more now.  
  
_(We see the cat walk forward so it goes out of view but we still see it's shadow on the wall and it transforms into a human. As Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore speak they walk.)_  
  
Professor McGonagall:  
Well, Albus, we are all behind on the times. Anyway, please, tell me, are the rumors true? Not the ones about you and Professor Trelawney, but the ones about Lily and James Potter.  
  
_(Dumbledore give McGonagall a strange look like he doesn't know what she's talking about (the first rumor).)_  
  
Dumbledore:  
Well, yes. I'm afraid they are. The good and the bad.  
_(He starts to cry.)_  
Those poor, poor people.  
  
_(McGonagall looks at Dumbledore as if he is a little boy. Dumbledore coughs and realizes he is being childish.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
What about the boy?  
  
Dumbledore:  
_(he sighs)_  
Hagrid is bringing him.  
  
_(McGonagall looks shocked)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?  
  
Dumbledore:  
Probably not.  
  
_(In the distance you can hear a motorcycle flying in the sky. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall stare embarrassed as they see a bright light, the motorcycles headlight. As the motorcycle lands there is a screeching sound as it comes more into view we can see Hagrid on the motorcycle. There is also something around his neck.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGongall. Sorry about that.  
  
_(McGonagall and Dumbledore are standing next to each other with a look of horror on their faces.)_  
  
Dumbledore:  
No problems I trust, Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid:  
He almost fell out as we were flying of Bristol...  
  
_(Dumbledore and McGonagall look as if they are about to faint.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Um, shouldn't have told you that. He's asleep now, so no worries. Just try not to wake him.  
  
_(Hagrid hands Dumbledore the baby that was around his neck. As he takes the baby he starts to walk toward the front door.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Do you think it's wise to leave him with these people? I personally don't think any of you decisions are wise. I watched them all day. They are the worst sort of poodles...I MEAN...Muggles.  
  
_(Dumbledore gives McGonagall a strange look.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
They really are...  
  
Dumbledore:  
My best friends.  
  
_(McGonagall looks embarrassed. Dumbledore looks mad.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Well, he will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name.  
  
Dumbledore:  
Yes, but she, I mean he, is better off not being around all that. Until...THE TIME.  
  
Hagrid:  
What time?  
  
McGonagall:  
Shut up, Hagrid.  
  
_(Hagrid begins to cry.)_  
  
Dumbledore:  
THE TIME will be later, much, much later. It's okay, Hagrid. We will see him soon.  
  
Hagrid:  
It's not that, it's Professor McGonagall. She...she...she told me to shut up.  
  
_(Hagrid begins to bawl like a baby as Dumbledore sets the baby down on the doorstep. Just then the baby begins to wake up and starts screaming and crying because of Hagrid's loud noise. Everyone stares, Lights beging to come on inside the house. Dumbledore places the letter on the baby and runs away. McGonagall transforms into cat and pounces away. Hagrid jumps on the motorcycle and flies away.)_  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter One: Doorstep Delivery. Hoped you liked it in it's new style. Please review!  
  
A/N: This is the NEW version since FanFiction was so kind enough to take my scrip down, I thought I put it in more of a scrip form. I hope you like this way better because this is how I'm going to be re-doing it from now on! 


	2. Vanishing Glass

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Two  
Vanishing Glass  
  
_(There is a flash of light and the words Harry Pooter and the Sorcerer's Stone come up on the screen. A wizard walks out slightly embarrassed and corrects it so it now reads Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. After a while there is another flash of light and we see Harry Potter sleeping. He soon awaken by Aunt Petunia.)_  
  
Aunt Petunia:  
Up. Get up!   
  
_(We see Petunia rapidly knock on the door then unlock it and lock it again and unlock it and lock it again, she seems to be amused by this.)_  
  
Petunia:  
Uh-huh, yes...well...get up. NOW.   
  
_(Petunia walks away and Harry gets up, turns on a light, and reaches for his glasses. As he is putting them on his very annoy and extremely large cousin, Dudley, is running up and down the stairs in an attempt to wake Harry up. He stops right above where Harry is and starts jumping up and down.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Wake up! We are going to the zoo! Oh my gosh! I get to see the ponies!! I love the ponies!!!   
  
_(While he is jumping up and down, little dust particles and pieces of the ceiling come floating down on Harry's head.)_  
  
Harry:   
_(thinking to himself)_  
Snow...wooooooooow.   
  
_(Dudley runs down stairs. Harry is coming out of his little space in the stairs and Dudley shoves him back in there and shuts and locks the door. He unlocks it again and locks it again and unlocks it again just like his mom, amused. When he is done he runs away and Harry comes out of the closet. He walks into the kitchen where everyone is making a big fuss over Dudley's birthday.)_  
  
Petunia:  
Cook the breakfast and don't burn anything.   
  
Harry:  
Yes,   
_(under his breath)_  
master of the universe.   
  
_(Petunia covers Dudley's eyes and walks him over to where all his presents are. As soon as she get's over there with him (and this takes a while because of how large he is) she uncovers his eyes. He looks around and stares at them because they are all bigger than him...quite amazing.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Wow. They are bigger than me. How could you possibly, I mean...   
_(he looks slightly embarrassed) _  
How many are there?   
  
Uncle Vernon:  
36.   
_(He braces his self for screaming.)_  
  
_(Dudley looks amazed by how many presents are a big as he is and walks around thinking he's lost a lot of weight.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Uh, right. Um, I need food or I will die!!!   
  
_(Harry stares at Vernon as he inhales his breakfast. Petunia stares at him also. She then looks over at Dudley who is still amazed.)_  
  
Petunia:  
All right then, who's ready to go to the zoo?   
  
_(They are getting ready and walk out to the car. Before Harry can get in Vernon stops him.)_  
  
Vernon:   
Any funny business, any at all and I won't be eating any meals for a week. Get in.   
  
_(Vernon walks to the other side to get in while Harry stands there trying to understand how that mad sense. He realizes it doesn't so he forgets about it and gets in the car. The camera cuts to the pony house at the zoo. The camera cuts to a pony and Dudley is leaning over in the stall staring at a pony trying to pet it, but his arms are obviously too short to reach.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Mummy!! I can't reach it!   
_(He starts to cry.)_  
  
Petunia:  
It's ok, dear. Let's go see the other nice ponies.   
  
_(She takes his arm a walks away to another stall with him to look at the other ponies. While there are walking away Harry walks over to the stall and starts talking to the pony.)_  
  
Harry:  
Sorry about him, he can be that way sometimes.   
  
_(The pony stares at him. Harry gasps.)_  
  
Harry:  
Can you...   
_(he looks around)_  
...hear me?   
  
_(The pony keeps staring at him, not moving a muscle.)_  
  
Harry:  
I'm sorry, it's just, I've never talked to a horse before.   
  
_(The pony takes offense to being called a horse and walks toward Harry in a attempt to bite his arm off but as soon as the pony is close enough Dudley pushes Harry out of the way and Harry lands on the floor and gives Dudley and evil glare. He extends his arm out to pet it but the stable magically disappears. The pony pushes past Dudley and Dudley falls in the stable where the pony had just been. He falls face first and gets in the hay and, um, pony stuff. The pony stomps over to Harry and looks as if he is about to squish him.)_  
  
Harry:   
I'm sorry! Don't kill me!! You are a nice   
_(he emphasizes)_  
pony. Very good   
_(he emphasizes again)_  
pony  
  
_(The pony now stops acting like a rampaging bull and becomes more like a sweet pony and starts pouncing around the pony house. Everyone who sees this think the pony has gone mad and runs away screaming in terror over a pouncing pony. As Petunia walks by the stable that has magically disappeared and she sees Dudley still on his face, kicking, screaming, and crying in the hay and, um, pony stuff.)_  
  
Petunia:  
Oh my dear word! Dudley who has done this to you!   
  
_(She runs to her poor "little" Dudley who is still on his face, kicking, screaming, and crying. She picks him up and he is cover in hay and, um, pony stuff and he smells like, um, pony stuff. Harry is still on the floor but he is rolling around laughing. Vernon looks at Harry like he had something to do with it. Harry looks over at Vernon who is staring at Harry and is very, very mad.)_  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter Two: Vanishing Glass. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if you like it so far. There are still 33 more chapters so stay tuned. 


	3. Letters From No One

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Three  
Letters From No One  
  
_(Petunia walks through the door at home with Dudley in her arms. He is very dirty and smells awful. Petunia has her back of her head facing Dudley, not wanting to smell him. Vernon is behind them and pushes Harry through the door. He slams the door behind him and walks over to Harry. He grabs Harry's hair.)_  
  
Vernon:  
What happen! Now I can't eat for a week!   
  
_(Harry thinks about this again and then realizes the pain Vernon is causing him.)_  
  
Harry:  
I don't know!   
_(in a low voice)_  
It might have been that evil glare…  
  
Vernon:  
What?  
  
Harry:  
I don't know!! One minute the stable was there then it was gone. It was like magic.   
  
Vernon:   
You mean like one of those magicians? I love those! It's so cool the way they make the bunny come out of the hat. Wait a minute...   
  
_(He shoves Harry in his little room under the stairs and opens the vent.)_  
  
Vernon:  
There's no such thing as magic!   
_(He slams the vent shut but Harry can still hear him talking.)_  
Hmm, I wonder if he can pull a bunny out...   
  
_(Vernon's voice fades away. We see an owl fly by with a letter in his claws, he drops it in the slot and lands.)_  
  
Owl:  
Meow.   
  
_(Harry comes out of the kitchen and walks over to the front door to get the mail. He picks up the letters and lifts them up. We can see the last letter and it is from Hogwarts. He flips through the letters and he gets to the one from Hogwarts addressed to him. He looks around as if expecting to see someone behind him but no one is and keeps staring at the letter with a smile on his face. He walks back to the kitchen and hands the letters to Vernon except the on addressed to him. He walks to the other side of the table and Dudley stares at Harry with his letter. As he is opening it, Dudley snatches it and starts screaming.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Harry got a letter!!   
  
Harry:  
That's mine! Give it back!!   
  
_(Dudley give Vernon the letter and Vernon looks at it. As soon as he turns it around an sees the Hogwarts everyone stares at Harry like he is some sort of freak. Another owl is flying with a letter and drops the letter into the slot and lands.)_  
  
Owl:  
Meow.   
  
_(There are three letters on the floor and Vernon picks them up and tears them apart. Harry is down in his room playing with little figurines, one is a princess and one is a prince.)_  
  
Harry:  
_(as the princess)_  
Oh, I love you, Harry.   
_(as the prince)_  
I love you, too.   
  
_(He makes both of them kiss, but he is startled by a drilling noise. He opens his door slowly and sees Vernon drilling a piece of wood to the mail slot. He is laughing insanely.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! No more mail!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!   
  
_(We see an owl outside on the Dursley's car.)_  
  
Owls:  
Meow. Meow. Meow.   
  
_(Another one lands on the car and the camera cuts back and we see two more owls on the car. We see Vernon coming out of his house and Petunia is seeing him off.)_  
  
Petunia:  
Have a lovely day at the office, dear.   
  
_(She kisses him on both cheeks. When she moves so she can see the car the freezes. She stares at the owls. Vernon looks over at the owls, too.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Look, Petunia, we have pets.   
  
_(Petunia clears her throat.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Yes, right...SHOO!!!   
  
_(While Vernon is look at the owls Petunia looks down and sees letters. She taps Vernon on the shoulder but he is distracted by the owls.)_  
  
Vernon:  
_(in a low voice)_  
Pretty pretty owls...   
  
_(Petunia smacks Vernon on the head.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Oh, yes.   
  
_(He looks down at the letters. Later, we see Vernon by the fire, burning the letters. Harry walks in and sees Vernon throwing letters in the fire. He gives Vernon an evil glare hoping that might do something, but sadly, no. After that we see Vernon sitting down, his hair is messed up. He looks like he's going insane.)_  
  
Vernon:  
Fffffine day, Sunday.   
  
_(He blinks, but when he blinks he squeezes his eyes very tightly.)_  
  
Vernon:  
I personally think it's the best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?   
  
_(Dudley looks like he is feeding his mother...there's a shocker. He looks at his father and shrugs his shoulders. Harry speaks up.)_  
  
Harry:  
Because there's no post on Sundays.   
  
_(Another evil glare at Vernon)_  
  
Vernon:  
Good job, Harry! You get a cookie.   
  
_(Harry stares at Vernon who is eating his cookie.)_  
  
Vernon:  
No post! Ha! Not one single letter! Not one!   
_(Harry hears meowing outside and looks out the window. There is a sea of owls outside, everywhere you can think of.)_  
No sir, not one blasted, single letter...   
  
_(A letter comes flying out of the fire place and smacks Vernon in the head. There is a low rumbling and Vernon stares at the fire place and tosses his cookie behind his shoulder as if it is good luck or something. He then covers his ears as if there is going to be some sonic blast. Everyone stares at the fire place and letters start pouring out of the fire place. Dudley jumps in his mother's lap crushing her.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Mummy! Make it stop! Please!! Ahhhhh!!   
  
_(Everyone is terrified by this except for Harry, who seems to be enjoy it. He runs and jumps on the coffee table and starts jumping trying to catch one of the thousands of letters...(I don't understand why he doesn't just pick one up and run away...oh well.) He still can't catch a letter and keeps jumping up. Finally he catches one, but doesn't realize it for another 5 minutes. . then it clicks in his head. Everyone is still screaming as he tries to run away with it but Vernon is right behind him. He grabs Harry but Harry is kicking and screaming.)_  
  
Harry:  
They are my letters!!! My letters!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!   
  
_(Vernon has Harry in his arms and is not letting go no matter how hard Harry kicks or screams.)_  
  
Vernon:  
That's it! We are going somewhere far, far away! Where no one can find us!!! Where they...   
  
_(There are so many letters flying around that the letters have covered up his mouth. Dudley is very scared because he has now realized that these letters have done something to him.)_  
  
Dudley:  
Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?   
  
_(Petunia looks at Vernon like he has gone mad and is now ashamed of her husband.)_  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter Three: Letters From No One. The next one will be coming out shortly. 


	4. Keeper of Keys

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Four  
Keeper of Keys  
  
_(We see a little house, on a little island in the middle of a raging storm. Vernon and Petunia are upstairs sleeping and Dudley is downstairs sleeping on the couch. Harry is on the floor, but not sleeping. He is drawing a birthday cake in the dirt. He draws little candles on the birthday cake. He looks over at Dudley's watch and at that moment it turns 12 o'clock. He looks back over at the cake.)_  
  
Harry:  
Make a wish, Harry.   
_(thinks)_  
I wish...I had a pony, no, wait...   
  
_(He thinks about it a little longer and blows out the candles. A moment after he blows them out someone is pounding on the door. Everyone in the house wakes up. Harry gets up and hides behind the fire place and Dudley backs up to the wall. Vernon and Petunia come down stairs and Vernon has a shotgun.)_  
  
Vernon:  
_(In a quivering voice)_  
W…who is it? I have a gun.   
  
_(He squeals as the person at the door knocks the door over. Everyone screams. A large man is at the door. He walks in. We can now see that it's Hagrid. He puts away his pink umbrella.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Sorry about that.   
  
_(He turns around a pick the door up and puts it back in place.)_  
  
Vernon:  
_(still in a quivering voice)_  
I…I de…demand you l…leave at once.   
  
_(Hagrid walks over to Vernon. He stares at Vernon is about to say something then just walks away. Vernon, as we can see, is very scared. Hagrid walks over to Dudley.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. I've got to hand it to him.   
_(evil glare at Vernon)_  
But he's been treating you well. I mean, I see he's been feeding you well.   
  
Dudley:  
_(scared)_  
I'm not Harry...   
  
Hagrid:  
Your not?   
  
_(Harry comes out from his little hiding place.)_  
  
Harry:  
I am.   
  
_(Hagrid looks a little embarrassed.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Well of course...you are. Oh yeah, got something for you.   
_(He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little box tired with ribbon.)_  
I'm afraid I might have sat on it a some point, but I'm sure it'll taste fine just the same.   
_(Harry looks at the cake that is a little squished then looks back at Hagrid.)_  
Shouldn't have told you that.   
  
Harry:  
No, it's fine, I'm sure it's delicious. Thank you.   
  
Hagrid:  
Well, it's not everyday someone like you turns eleven, now is it?   
  
_(Hagrid sits on the couch and takes out his pink umbrella. He points it at the fireplace and two fireballs come out of it. Harry looks at Hagrid, amazed. Vernon looks like he is about to faint. Harry sets the cake down on the arm of the couch.)_  
  
Harry:  
Um, excuse me, but who are you?   
  
Hagrid:  
Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about Hogwarts.   
  
_(Harry looks at Hagrid like he is crazy.)_  
  
Harry:  
Um, sorry. No.   
  
Hagrid:  
Yeah...   
_(another evil glare at Vernon)_  
Didn't you wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?   
  
Harry:  
Um, I never knew my parents...   
_(starts to cry)_   
So I don't know what your...   
_(he starts sobbing)_  
WAAHHHHH!!!!   
  
_(Everyone in the room covers their ears because of the noise Harry is making.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
HARRY!!   
_(He's trying to let Harry hear him so he will stop crying.)_  
YOU'RE A WIZARD HARRY!!   
  
_(Harry immediately stops crying and screaming.)_  
  
Harry:  
I'm a...what?   
  
_(Hagrid isn't aware that Harry has stopped his tantrum.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
YOU'RE A WIZARD. Oh, sorry about yelling.   
  
Harry:  
You've got to be joking, I can't be a wizard. I'm Harry Potter...   
  
_(Hagrid interrupts him.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
One of the most famous wizards in our world.   
  
_(Harry looks very, very shocked by this news.)_  
  
Harry:  
I can't be...a wizard.   
  
Hagrid:  
Well then, Harry, did you ever make something happen because you were mad or upset? Anything you could explain?   
  
_(Harry thinks back a remembers all the times. Hagrid sees the expression on his face and makes an "I-told-you-so" face. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out one of the many many letters that has been destroyed so Harry could not read them. He hands it to Harry. Harry opens the letter.)_  
  
Harry:  
"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."   
  
_(Vernon runs over to Harry.)_  
  
Vernon:  
He will not be going! We swore when we took him in we would stop it.   
  
Harry:  
You knew!?   
_( He gives Vernon an evil glare)_  
You knew and you never told me!?   
  
_(Harry looks over at Petunia.)_  
  
Petunia:  
Of course we knew. How could you not be? My "perfect" sister.   
_(She spits when she says "perfect." She thinks back on childhood memories)_  
My parents were so proud of her.   
_(She spits when she says "proud." Mocking her parents.)_  
"We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?" I was the only person to see her as she really was. A ffffffreak!   
_(She spits when she says the word "freak.")_  
Then she met that Potter, then had you and I knew you'd be just like her. Then, ha! She got herself blown up and guess who got to take care of you.   
  
Harry:  
Blown up!? You told me my parents died in a car crash.   
  
Vernon:  
Well it was the only way to shut you up.   
  
_(While they are all arguing about who died and how, Dudley sneaks forward and takes Harry's cake and goes back to where he was.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
I can't believe you told him that rubbish.   
  
Vernon:  
He will not be going.   
  
Hagrid:  
And a great Muggle like you is going to stop him?   
  
Harry:  
Muggle?   
  
Hagrid:  
Non-magic folk. This boy has been listed ever since he was born.   
_(Hagrid is now started to scream)_  
He WILL be going to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry AND he will be under the finest headmaster the school has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Vernon:  
I will not pay for someone to teach him magic tricks...unless...   
  
_(Everyone looks at Vernon, except Dudley because he's still eating Harry's cake.)_  
  
Vernon:  
...he is taught how to pull a rabbit out of a hat.   
  
_(Hagrid looks at Harry and nods his head and Harry gets a huge smile over his face. Petunia smacks Vernon in the head.)_  
  
Petunia:  
We said we were never going to send him!   
  
Vernon:  
But if he can pull a rabbit out of his hat...   
  
Petunia:  
I can't believe you!   
  
Vernon:  
What? I love that. That's the coolest thing in the world.   
  
_(Petunia and Vernon continue to fight. Harry and Hagrid look at each other.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
_(whispers)_  
Let's go, Harry.   
  
_(Harry nods his head and they slowly leave, letting Petunia and Vernon argue and Dudley to eat the cake.)_  
  
A/N: That's all for Chapter Four: Keeper of Keys! Hope you enjoyed it, more on the way!! 


	5. Diagon Alley

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Five  
Diagon Alley  
  
_(Hagrid and Harry are walking on the streets of London. Harry is reading his school supply list.)_  
  
Harry:  
"...all students must have one standard size two pewter cauldron, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad." Can we find all of this in London?   
  
Hagrid:  
If ya know where to go...go...go...go...   
  
_(Harry looks at Hagrid, but Hagird keeps saying "go.")_  
  
Hagrid:  
Ah, here we are. The Leaky Cauldron, the best bar around.   
  
_(Harry looks at Hagrid like he is some drunk person.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Um, but I won't know that. Shouldn't have told you that...   
  
_(The walk inside what looks like an old, abandoned building. There is not much lighting, yet there are many people talking, eating, and drinking.)_  
  
Bartender:  
Ah, Hagrid! Good to see you again. The usual, I presume?   
  
Hagrid:  
No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping Harry here buy his school supplies.   
  
Tom:  
Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!   
  
_(Harry looks very surprised that he knows his name. The chattering around them stops and everyone looks at Harry.)_  
  
Wizard #1:  
Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back.   
  
Witch:  
Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last.   
  
_(Harry walks around greeting people. He is very surprised that everyone knows him.)_  
  
Wizard #2:  
Harry P...P...Potter. Can't tell you how p...p...pleased I am to meet you.   
  
Hagrid:  
Hello, professor. I didn't see you there, lurking in the dark shadows...all by yourself...   
  
_(Hagrid looks at Professor Quirrell a little suspiciously._  
  
Hagrid:  
Well, anyway, Professor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
_(After Harry realizes that he is talking to one of his professors he realizes he needs to suck up._  
  
Harry:  
Oh! Nice to meet you.   
  
Hagrid:  
_(Out of the corner of his mouth)_  
Suck up...   
  
_(Harry extends his hand and gives Hagrid a look, but Quirrell brings both hands to his chest.)_  
  
Quirrell:  
Fearfully f...fascination subject. N...n...not that you n...n...need it, e...eh, P...P...Potter?   
  
_(Quirrell laughs and so does Harry, but he's not quite sure why he's laughing.)_  
  
Harry:  
Ha...ha...I don't get it...  
  
Hagrid:  
Yes, well, must be going now.   
_(loudly)_  
Lots to buy.   
  
_(Harry and Hagrid leave the Leaky Cauldron and enter a small brick room.)_   
  
Hagrid:  
See, Harry? You're famous!   
  
Harry:  
But why am I famous? All those people know who I am. How? Why?   
  
Hagrid:  
I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that...and I would probably mess it up if I did.   
  
_(He takes out his pink umbrella and taps a various number of bricks in a certain order. When he is done he steps back and the bricks start to move. They pivot in place and they make a doorway.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley.   
  
_(Harry steps through the door way with a look of amazement on his face. He looks around and sees many witches and wizards walking around, talking, and shopping.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
There's where you can get you quills and ink. Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry.   
  
_(Harry still looks amazed, like he's never been outside of the Dursley's house before. He passes by many stores, including an owl shop with many owls.)_  
  
Owl:  
Meow. Meow. Meow  
  
_(Harry looks around and sees a bunch of kids crowded around a window, admiring something.)_  
  
Kid #1:  
It's a world-class racing broom.   
  
Kid #2:  
Look at it! The new Numbus 2000!   
  
Kid #3:  
It's the fastest model yet.   
  
_(Harry staggers a little, just to get a glimpse of it.)_  
  
A/N: This ends Chapter Five: Diagon Alley. I "read" somewhere that this scene was a little hard to write. As you can tell most of it was in the movie, exactly like this. Chapter 6 coming soon! Stay tuned! 


	6. Gringotts

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Six  
Gringotts  
  
_(Harry is still wondering the streets when he realizes he has no money.)_  
  
Harry:  
Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money.   
  
Hagrid:  
There's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain't no safer place, not one. Well, maybe Hogwarts...and when did you start talking like some fancy pants?   
_(Imitates Harry)_  
"I haven't any money."   
  
_(Harry pretends to ignore this and keep walking.)_  
  
Harry:  
So, how do you get the money? Do you just walk in and take it...?   
  
Hagrid:  
No! O' course not, you have to have a vault.   
  
Harry:  
But I don't...   
  
_(He stops talking once he realizes he's inside and he sees the horrible beasts who work here.)_  
  
Harry:  
Um, Hagrid, what are these things?   
  
Hagrid:  
Goblins, Harry. Clever they are but they aren't the nicest things. I mean, you don't wanna bump into one on a hot summer day and all the water in the world has been cut off...   
  
_(They reach the front desk.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal.   
  
_(The bank manager goblin pulls himself over the desk to look at Harry)_  
  
Bank Manager Goblin:  
And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?   
  
_(Hagrid looks like he is thinking about something, then a looks of relief comes across his face.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Ah. Here it is.   
  
_(He reaches into his coat and pulls out a small key. The bank manager goblin looks disappointed but accepts the key.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
_(softly to Harry)_  
I thought I lost it for a second.   
  
_(Harry looked at Hagrid as if he had gone insane.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Yep...shouldn't have told you that. Oh, there's something else as well.   
  
_(He pulls out a letter with string tied to it and a "top secret" stamp on it.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what. In vault you-know-which.   
  
_(He is whispering so Harry is getting very suspicious. We now see Harry and Hagrid riding in a cart with a goblin.)_  
  
Goblin:  
Vault 687.   
  
_(The goblin gets out and walks to the door. Harry looks around like he doesn't know where he is.)_  
  
Goblin:  
Lamp, please.   
  
_(Hagrid hands him the lamp then gets out of the cart followed by Harry.)_  
  
Goblin:  
Key, please.   
  
_(The goblin hands Hagrid the lamp and Hagrid hands the goblin the key, The goblin opens the vault. The door slowly swings open and reveals a fortune a gold coins.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, did ya?   
  
_(Harry looks around, amazed by all the coins. They leave and arrive at another vault.)_  
  
Goblin:  
Vault 713.   
  
Harry:  
What's in there?   
  
_(Hagrid smiles)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Can't tell you, Harry. Offical Hogwarts business.   
  
Harry:  
Why are you smiling?   
  
Hagrid:  
_(Singy-songy)_  
I know what it is...I know what it is...   
  
_(Harry now looks very annoyed.)_  
  
Goblin:  
Stand back.   
  
_(He runs is nail down the middle of the door. As he does this we see locks move inside the vault. When the door opens we see a small package tied with string. Hagrid steps forward and takes the package. When he comes back out of the vault he looks at Harry. While he is talking to Harry, he puts the package in his pocket.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Best not to mention this to anyone...or I'll be fired.   
  
_(An evil smile appears on Harry's lips as the thinks about that but it quickly disappears. He nods his head.)_  
  
A/N: Chapter Six: Gringotts is complete. On to Chapter Seven: Ollivanders! 


	7. Ollivanders

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Seven  
Ollivanders  
  
_(Harry and Hagrid are walking around Diagon Alley finishing up Harry's school supply list.)_  
  
Harry:  
I still need...a wand.   
  
Hagrid:  
Well you want to go to Ollivanders. Ain't no place better! Well, why don't you go on. I got something else to do, won't be long.   
  
_(Harry enters Ollivanders, a bell rings. It looks sort of like a shoe store. . but for wands.)_  
  
Harry:  
Hello?   
  
_(A man on a rolling ladder comes out from on of the rows. He looks at Harry, then smiles.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter.   
  
_(Harry is starting to get really annoyed how everyone knows his name and that no one will explain why he is famous. Ollivander comes down from the ladder and starts to looks for a wand.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah...   
  
_(He pulls out a small box containing a wand. He walks over to the counter, opens the box, and hands the wand to Harry. Harry obviously has no idea what to do with it so he just stands there stupidly.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Well go on. Give it a wave.   
  
_(He waves it and there is a flash of bright light. When the light goes away, Harry looks at Ollivander and see that all of his hair is completely gone. Harry looks embarrassed.)_   
  
Harry:  
I am so sorry.   
  
Ollivander:  
No, no, that's quite alright. Happens all the time. Apparently that is not the wand for you.   
  
_(Harry is a little relieved but still very embarrassed.)_  
  
Harry:  
How do you know that?   
  
Ollivander:  
Well you don't want to go around making people bald. Do you?   
  
_(Harry understands this but seems to be a little more embarrassed. Olivander looks around for another wand. He walks around to the other side of the counter and climbs a ladder. He grabs a box from the top and comes back down to the counter. He opens the box and hands the wand to Harry then backs up, not wanting to be part of anything bad that might happen. Harry waves the wand. All of the lights in the store pop and go out. They are now standing there in total darkness.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Not that one either.   
  
_(He moves to find another wand but bumps into everything on his way. Harry hears a bell ringing and turns around. Ollivander had just left him in the store. A minute later Ollivander returns._  
  
Harry:  
Where did you go?   
  
Ollivander:  
Um, yes, I, uh, got lost...   
  
_(This time he travels the opposite direction of the door but ends up running into the counter.)_  
  
Harry:  
Why don't you just replace the lights?   
  
Ollivander:  
I'm almost there.   
  
_(He walks behind the desk and runs into on the shelves knocking over all the wands on that shelf. He picks up one of them and walks back over to Harry. He takes the wand out of the box and turns to Harry.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Here you go.   
  
_(He waits awhile but Harry never takes it.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Hello? Mr. Potter, are you there? Try this wand.   
  
_(Ollivander realizes it's useless, takes out his own wand, and turns the lights back on. When the all are on and he can see again he realizes he had been trying to give a plant a wand. Harry is on the other side of the room staring at him like he is crazy. Ollivander walks over to him and hands him the wand. As soon as Harry takes it the is surrounded by light.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting...   
  
Harry:  
Excuse me, but what's curious?   
  
_(Ollivander stares at Harry.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Uh-huh...   
_(in a very low voice so only Harry can hear...even though there is no one else in the shop...)_  
Someone doesn't know their liiiiines.   
_(he coughs)_  
I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. I have the memory like no other. I remember this one time when I was just a wee little baby...   
  
_(Harry looks at him and coughs.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Oh! Sorry, getting a little sidetracked there. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is interesting/curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar.   
  
_(Harry looks scared and confused.)_  
  
Harry:  
And who owned that wand?   
  
Ollivander:  
_(he gasps)_  
We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it's clear the we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes...but greattttttttt.   
  
_(He hands the wand to Harry.)_  
  
Ollivander:  
Now give me my money and get out.   
  
_(After Harry pays there is a knock at the window. It Hagrid and he's holding an cage with an owl inside.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
_(His voice a little muffled because he's outside)_  
Happy Birthday, Harry!   
  
_(Harry is amazed by this.)_  
  
Harry:  
Wooooow.   
  
Owl:  
Meow meow. Meow meow.   
  
A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter Sever: Ollivanders. I'm just about to start writing Chapter Eight: The Boy Who Lived, so stay tuned! 


	8. The Boy Who Lived

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Eight  
The Boy Who Lived _(Hagrid and Harry are at the Leaky Cauldron. They are eating something, a snack, dinner, lunch...something.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet.   
  
Harry:  
He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this.   
  
_(Harry points at his scar.)_  
  
Harry:  
You know, Hagrid. I know you do.   
  
_(Hagrid pushes away whatever he's eating and turns to Harry.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
First, and understand this because it's very important: not all wizards are good, some go bad. Second, I might really screw up this story. A few years ago there was one wizard who was a very happy man. He had everything anyone could ever ask for, thanks to his number one hit song, "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows". One day, when he was in concert performing his song, someone threw a tomato at him. He was very devastated and took out his wand and killed the poor wizard right there. It was bad, Harry, really bad. Soon he went as bad as one can go. His name was V--. His name was V--.  
  
_(Hagrid is having a very hard time trying to get this name out. Harry is also getting very annoyed.)_  
  
Harry:  
Maybe if you wrote it down?   
  
Hagrid:  
No. I can't spell it. All right,   
_(whispers)_  
Voldemort.   
  
Harry:   
_(loudly)_  
Voldemort?   
  
Hagrid:  
Shhhh!!! He was know as Voldemort after he started his killings, be before that he was know at Voldie. I was personally quite fond of "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows".   
  
_(Harry looks around and sees a few wizards and witches staring at him with a look of disgust, some in horror.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
It was dark times, Harry. Dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the Dark Side.   
  
_(As Hagrid is explaining this story, there is a little flash back. It shows a man in black cloaks (Voldemort) walking through a forest. He reaches a gate and enters. He reaches the house and unlocks the door with his wand._  
  
Hagrid:  
Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead.   
  
_(The man in black cloaks goes into the house and into a room where we see a woman (Lily Potter) holding a baby (Harry). She screams, shuts and locks the door.)_   
  
Hagrid:  
Your parents fought against him.   
  
_(We see Lily in the room holding baby Harry close to her. There is a flash of light and a boom and the door goes flying off the hinges.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
But nobody lived once he decided to kill them.   
  
_(Voldemort points his wand at Lily and there is a green light. Lily screams.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Nobody, not one.   
  
_(Voldemort points his wand at baby Harry.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Except you.   
  
_(End of flashback.)_  
  
Harry:  
Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?   
  
Hagrid:  
Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse at that.   
  
Harry:  
What happened to, uh, Voldie?   
  
Hagrid:  
Well, some say he died. Codswallop...   
_(thinks to himself)_  
What is codswallop??   
_(aloud)_  
…in my opinion. Nope,   
_(he stares off into space)_  
I reckon he's out there still, somewhere. Too tired to carry on. But one thing's certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived...lived...lived...  
_(keeps echoing.)_  
  
_(Harry looks at Hagrid then looks away. Amazed at why he is famous.)_  
  
A/N: That's all for Chapter Eight: The Boy Who Lived. Thanks for all of your reviews so far!! Chapter Nine: Platform 9-3/4 is coming soon!!!!   
(The Character Voldie is brought to you Helga's Friend. If you liked this fan fiction then please check out Helga's Friend: The Harry Potter Spin-off Showcase. It's 10 times funnier than this one so please check it out!) 


	9. Platform 9 34

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Nine:  
Platform 9-3/4  
  
_(Hagrid and Harry are at King's Cross Train Station. Harry has all of his stuff and is ready for school. There is a man and woman who pass Hagrid and Harry and are staring at Hagrid.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
What are you looking at?   
  
_(Hagrid takes out his pocket watch.)_  
  
Hagrid:   
Is that the time!? Sorry, Harry, I've got to go. Dumbledore will be want the Stone...   
  
_(Harry looks at Hagrid, puzzled.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Shouldn't have told you that. Um...He'll really be wanting to see ME. Your train leaves in 10 minutes and you will be wanting to go back the way you are going now because we are really messed up.   
(In the real King's Cross Station to get to Platform 9 and 10 you have to go the opposite way Harry is going right now.)   
Here's your ticket. Stick to your ticket, Harry, it's very important. Stick to your ticket.   
  
_(Hagrid hands Harry the ticket. Harry looks at it. It says Platform 9 3/4.)_  
  
Harry:  
But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing, is there?   
  
_(Harry looks up to Hagrid but sees that's he's disappeared. He's all alone, there's no one there besides him. He's all alone, there's no one to derive him...but he's gotta have friends. Ahem, yes...He walks to platform 9 and 10. He has no idea where to go so he thinks asking the little helper guy for help will do some good.)_  
  
Harry:  
Excuse me. Excuse me!   
  
_(The little helper guy turns to him.)_  
  
Harry:  
Can you tell me where I can find platform 9 3/4?   
  
Little Helper Guy:  
Platform 9 3/4?   
_(He pauses to think about this)_  
Sure! Right this way.   
  
_(Harry is a little surprised and follows the man. She sees some people in front of them who seem to be going where he is.)_  
  
Lady:  
It's the same every year! Packed with Muggles.   
  
Owl/Ginny:  
Meow. _(Harry now sees that they are a wizardry family.)_  
  
Harry:  
Thank you, but I think I can take it from here.   
  
_(Harry follows the wizardry family. There is a lady with a little girl and 4 brothers. One oldest one, two twins, and the youngest one.)_  
  
Lady:  
All right, Percy, you first.   
  
_(The oldest one steps forward with all of his things and runs straight at the pillar and just steps right in...without anyone else noticing...not hitting anyone.)_  
  
Lady:  
Alright, Fred, you next.   
  
Second Twin:  
He's not Fred, I am.   
  
First Twin:  
Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother.   
  
Lady:  
Oh, I'm sorry, George.   
  
_("George" walks over to get ready to run in.)_  
  
"George":  
I'm only joking. I am Fred.   
  
_(Right after he says that he makes a run for it. With George right behind him. After the twins go in Harry steps up.)_  
  
Harry:  
Excuse me, but how do you...   
  
Lady:  
Get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well.   
  
_(Harry looks over at Ron and sees a very dirty kid about the same age as him. He smiles and nods.)_  
  
Lady:  
Ok, now all you've got to do it walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to run if you're nervous,   
  
Little Girl with Lady:  
Good luck...   
  
_(The little girl looks like she about to start screaming.)_  
  
Little Girl:  
WHY ARE THOSE MY ONLY LINES? IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT MORE LINES THAN THAT! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!!!   
  
_(Two men in white outfits come out and grab the girl and she keeps kicking and screaming. They put her in the back of a van and drive off. Harry walks over toward the platform, looks at it, then begins to run. As soon as he is about to get on the platform he runs into someone.)_  
  
Harry:  
I am so sorry!   
  
Man:   
WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU ALMOST RAN INTO THE PILLAR!   
  
Harry:  
Oh, yes, how clumsy of me...ha ha ha...   
  
_(The man walks away and Harry picks up what he has dropped. He backs up and runs into the pillar. He reaches the other side, thankful to be alive, and turns around the corner. He sees a huge train with steam billowing out of it. It is labeled: "The Hogwarts Express". Harry is very stunned by this fascinating train. He looks over at the sign and sees: "9 3/4 Hogwarts Express" written on a sign.)_  
  
A/N: There ya go Chapter Nine: Platform 9-3/4. Chapter Ten: Ron and Hermione is on it's way! 


	10. Ron and Hermione

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Ten  
Ron and Hermione  
  
_(The Hogwarts Express is on it's way to Hogwarts. Coming around a corner, steam billowing from it. We see Harry, sitting in a compartment, looking out the window. The frolicking dirt child is at the door.)_  
  
Ron:  
Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.   
  
_(Harry is still looking out the window.)_  
  
Harry:  
Uh-huh...   
  
_(Ron is very happy and sits down across from Harry.)_  
  
Ron:  
I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.   
  
Harry:  
I'm Harry. Harry Potter.   
  
_(Ron stares at him like he is growing another head.)_  
  
Ron:  
So it's true?   
  
Harry:  
That I'm Harry Potter, a walking, living, breathing mortal? Yes.   
  
_(Ron looks a little embarrassed, but how can you tell? There is so much dirt on his face that you can barely see him turn red.)_  
  
Ron:  
Do you really have the...   
  
_(He starts pointing at his head like he's going to put his eye out. Harry stares at him blankly.)_  
  
Harry:  
Yes, I have a head.   
  
Ron:  
I mean...   
_(looks around as if someone is listening)_  
the...scar...scar...scar...   
_(Harry is still trying to get understand why people here echo themselves.)_  
  
Harry:  
Oh yeah!   
  
_(He lifts up all of the hair on his forehead only to show that the scar is way way on the right side.)_  
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
_(Harry laughs. He thinks that he and Ron could be good friends. Just at that moment a lady with a trolley and many, many goodies on the trolley appears.)_  
  
Trolley Lady:  
Anything off the trolley, dears?   
  
Ron:  
No thanks. I'm set.   
  
_(He holds up a plastic baggie with about 5 sandwiches crammed into it and fakes a smile. He looks very disappointed.)_  
  
Harry:  
We'll take the lot.   
  
_(He reaches in his pocket and pulls out about 7 coins.)_  
  
Ron:  
Whoa.   
  
_(Harry and Ron are sitting next to each other now, both of them surrounded by candies and candy wrappers. Somehow, Ron magically got the dirt of his face, none left...hmmm._  
  
Harry:  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?   
  
_(Harry picks up a bean and begins to eat it...chew chew chew...)_  
  
Ron:  
The MEAN every flavor. Let's see, there's plastic, dog food, metal, and sand. Also...   
  
Harry:  
Ok, that's good.   
  
_(Harry takes the one he was chewing out of his mouth and throws it away.)_  
  
Harry:  
These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?  
  
_(He picks up a pentagon box that says: Chocolate Frogs on it.)_   
  
Ron:  
It's just a spell. Besides it's the cards you want!   
  
_(He looks like he's reciting something from memory.)_  
  
Ron:  
Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 meself.   
  
_(Harry opens the box and a frog covered in chocolate pops out. It jumps on the chair next to him, jumps all around. Finally, a girl walks in the room, looks around, and sighs and walks away. Five seconds later she comes back and sees the frog jumping all around, not performing it's spell._  
  
Girl:  
I'm looking for a toad...   
_(watches the frog)_  
...a boy named Neville's lost one...   
  
_(The frog won't stop hopping around and it is very distracting. Finally the frog jumps up. but he never comes back down...)_  
  
Girl:  
Pity. Too bad that's a dud spell. I know a lot of spells.   
  
Ron:  
Uh-huh...and what year are you in?   
  
Girl:  
I'm a first year. Isn't this exciting? I can't believe I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts. I've read much about it, in "Hogwarts: A History."   
  
Ron:  
So you really think you're good, eh? Well, let's see something.   
  
_(The girl walks over to sit next to Harry who is sitting like he is a pretty lady.)_  
  
Girl:  
If you must.   
  
_(She points her wand at Harry's head.)_  
  
Girl:  
Oculus Reparo.   
  
_(The tape on his glasses macigally disappear. He takes off his glasses and stares at them. He looks at Ron and Ron gives him a look.)_  
  
Girl:  
_(gasp)_  
You're Harry Potter!   
  
_(How she would have known it was him without his glasses on is a mystery to me.)_  
  
Girl:  
I'm the Mighty Ranger and you are?   
  
_(The Mighty Ranger looks at Ron. He has a mouthful of food.)_  
  
Ron:  
Um...Ron Weasley.   
  
_(The Mighty Ranger gives him a strange look.)_  
  
Ron:  
What's your real name?   
  
The Mighty Ranger:  
_(sighs and mumbles)_  
Hermione...   
  
Ron:  
Uh-huh!   
  
Hermione:  
Pleasure to meet you both. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon.   
  
_(She gets up a leaves, she almost gone when she stops herself and turns around.)_  
  
Hermione:  
You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there.   
  
_(Ron rubs his nose, but the dirt is already gone. It was there earlier, it would have helped earlier, the Mighty Ranger. She rubs her nose and showing where, turns and flips he hair and walks away.)_  
  
A/N: Chapter Ten: Ron and Hermione is done. Is it just me or is there a little spark between them? Hmm...anyway...Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Hogwarts coming soon!!!! 


	11. Welcome to Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Eleven  
Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
_(The Hogwarts Express is pulling into the station. It is night time, obvious Hermione was very wrong when she expected they be arriving soon. Hagrid is walking on the side waiting to take the first years across the lake.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
All right! Come on first years! We haven't got all night! Let's move it!   
  
_(The doors on the train begin to open and older students come out and hold the door open for the other students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all come out together. They walk toward Hagrid.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Hello, Harry.   
  
Harry:  
Hey, Hagrid.   
  
_(Ron is looking all around when finally he sees Hagrid.)_  
  
Ron:  
Whoa...look at him, Harry!   
  
Harry:  
I know, Hagrid and I have already met before. Hagrid and I went shopping for school supplies.   
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
_(All of the first years are altogether.)_  
  
Hagrid:  
Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me.   
  
_(Hagrid is in a boat leading all of the first years to the castle. They are all pointing at the castle and whispering something.)_  
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
_(Once they are all inside the work their way upstairs to the Great Hall. As they go up the last flight of stairs there is a witching waiting to greet them. Once they are all settled on the stairs, we see that it's Professor McGonagall, she speaks to them.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few mintues you will doors through theses pass and classmates your join. But before you seats your take, you must be houses into your sorted. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your family will be like your house. Your points will earn you triumphs. Any points and you will rule-breaking. At the year of the end, the points with the most house wins the house cup.   
  
_(There is a toad on the floor. A boy in the very back who can't even see the floor on the top step sees the frog.)_  
  
Boy:  
Trevor!   
  
_(He gathers the toad and looks up at the witch. She is giving him a very odd look. The boy takes his toad and walks back where he was.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.   
  
_(She walks away to see if they are ready. Everyone looks confused except Hermione.)_  
  
Hermione:  
She's dyslexic, although, it comes and goes. I guess she has it right now. She's not reading the script right. Anyway, I read about her, it "Hogwarts: A History".   
  
Boy off to the side:  
So it's true what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.   
  
_(Everyone looks around whispering "Harry Potter?")_  
  
Boy:  
This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle.   
  
_(The boy points with his head, as if he is unable to use his arms. He walks over to Harry, now moving his hands.)_  
  
Boy:  
And I'm Bond. James Bond...no wait...I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.   
  
_(Ron giggles like a little girl. Malfoy glares at him.)_  
  
Malfoy:  
You think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair   
_(we can all see that)_  
and a hand-me-down robe?   
_(How does he know this? It looks perfectly new to me. Is the psycho? I mean. .psychic.)_  
You must be a Weasley.   
_(Again! How does he know who the Weasley family is? Does he really live with Ron and they are really good friends but just putting on an act for the people at school? I dunno...He looks at Harry again.)_  
You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.   
  
_(He extends his hand for Harry to shake it but McGonagall is right behind Malfoy with a rolled up piece of parchment. She looks down on Malfoy and hits him on the head with the parchment...but she doesn't stop. Soon she is attacking the "poor" boy with the parchment. She finally realizes what she is doing and stops and pushes Malfoy back with his little friends.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
You're ready for us now. Follow me.   
  
_(She leads them into the Great Hall to be sorted.)_  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Hogwarts. It's two in the morning and I'm tired. I'll write Chapter Twelve: Sorting Hat tomorrow! 


	12. Sorting Hat

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Twelve  
Sorting Hat  
  
_(The doors open magically. McGonagall leads the first years into the Great Hall. They walk and see candles floating. They look up at the ceiling and see the sky. Hermione talks to some girl who really doesn't seem to be interested in what she is say.)_  
  
Hermione:   
It's ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it, in "Hogwarts: A History."   
  
_(McGonagall walks up to an old hat sitting on a stool. About 6 of the first years follow after her.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Will you here along wait, please? Now, begin we before, Professor Dumbledore would say to like a few words.   
  
Dumbledore:  
I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, note that the make-up on my face is strictly forbidden. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you...   
  
_(We see a really creepy looking man standing at the door. There is a cat with red eyes at his feet.)_  
  
Dumbledore:  
...that the third floor corridor is out of bounds for everyone who wishes to dies a most painful death...MUHAHAHAHAHA  
_(cough)_  
Yes, very well then. Thank you.   
  
_(Everyone looks around at each with puzzled looks on their faces. McGonagall rolls out the piece of parchment that she attacked Draco with.)_  
  
McGonagall:   
When I name your call, come will you forth. I shall Sorting Hat the place on your head and you will be houses into your sorted. The Mighty Ranger...I mean, Hermione Granger.   
  
_(Hermione starts to panic.)_  
  
Hermione:  
Oh, no. Okay, relax.   
  
Ron:  
Mental, that one, I'm telling you. But isn't she hot? I mean...look at her.   
  
_(Harry gives Ron a weird look, but he's already gazing lovingly at Hermione. Hermione sits downs. McGonagall places the hat on her head.)_  
  
Hat:  
Ah. Right, then. Right. Hm, alright then, GRYFFINDOR!   
  
_(Everyone claps and the Gryffindors cheer. Hermione joins them.)_  
  
McGonagall:   
James Bond...oh, sorry, read this I wrong. Draco Malfoy.   
  
_(Draco steps forward and sits on the stool. Before the hat can even get near his head it yells._  
  
Hat:  
SLYTHERIN!   
  
Ron:  
Every witch or wizard that's gone bad has been in Slytherin.   
  
McGonagall:  
Eleanor Columbus...I mean, Susan Bones.   
  
_(Susan Bones steps forward and sits.)_  
  
Hat:  
Hmm...HUFFLEPUFF.   
  
_(A gay looking man is staring at Harry, in lust. He is talking to Professor Quirrell. Harry stares back at him. Harry has a pain on his forehead.)_  
  
Ron:  
Harry, what is it?   
  
_(Ron says that like he really, really cares.)_   
  
Harry:  
My scar hurts...   
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
Harry:  
No, Ron...no. That's not wicked. It hurts...   
  
McGonagall:  
Ronald Weasley.   
  
Ron:  
It's Ron!   
  
McGonagall:  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron:  
It's RON!   
  
McGonagall:  
Ronald Weasley.   
  
_(Ron gives up and steps forward. He falls flat on his face. Everyone laughs. He gets up and sits on the chair. He falls off the chair, backwards. He gets back up and the hat is placed on his head.)_  
  
Hat:  
AH! Another Weasel. I know just what to do with you... RAVENCLAW!!   
  
Ron:  
What!?   
  
Weasleys (Percy, Fred and George):  
What!?   
  
The Whole Gryffindor Table:  
What!?   
  
Hat:   
Oh, sorry. GRYFFINDOR!   
  
_(Everyone cheers.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Harry Potter.   
  
_(Everyone shuts up and stares at him. He walks up and sits down.)_  
  
Hat:  
...  
  
_(The Hat falls asleep and begins to snore loudly, Professor McGonogall walks over and pokes it, the Hat wakes up with a jolt of energy.)_  
  
Hat:  
Oh yes! Right! Grytherin.   
  
_(McGonagall pokes the hat again.)_  
  
Hat:  
GRYFFINDOR!!   
  
_(Everyone claps and cheers. Harry joins his class mates. They are all standing up clapping and they greet him, one by one.)_  
  
A/N: Chapter Twelve: Sorting Hat is done! Chapter Thirteen: Nick and the Other Residents is coming soon!!   
Thanks to Heather and Liz (the other Harvest Moon Gal) to helping me with this one! 


	13. Nick and the Other Residents

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Nick and the Other Residents  
  
_(McGonagall picks up her spoon and begins banging on her crystal glass._  
  
McGonagall:  
Your attention, please.   
  
_(Everyone stops talking but she is still doing it, staring in amazement. She bangs it so many times it breaks. She puts her spoon down calmly and looks at Dumbledore.)_  
  
Dumbledore:  
Let the feast...begin.   
  
_(As soon as he says this food appears on the tables. Everyone gasps. They immediately begin to eat. Ripping food out of some people's hands just so they can eat. We see them fighting over who gets what and soon they are all fighting. It's crazy, it's madness, it's something that I would write in this story. Alright now, they all settle down.)_  
  
Seamus Finnigan:  
I'm half and half. Me dad'ssssss a Muggle. Mum'ssssss a witch. Bit of a nassssty sshhock for him when he found out.   
  
Harry:  
Say, Percy, who is that gay looking teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?   
  
Percy Weasley:  
That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.   
  
Harry:  
What's he teach?   
  
Percy:  
Potions. But it's Divination he fancies. He's been after Professor Trelawney's job for years.   
  
_(Ron finishes a chicken leg thingy, pats his wittle tummy, and reaches for another chicken leg thingy. Right before he grabs one, a ghost's head pop's out of the chicken leg thingies scaring the bee-hee-bee-jee-bees out of Ron.)_   
  
Ghost:  
Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.   
  
_(He flies away from the chicken leg thingies. Who would wanna eat those chicken leg thingies now? I mean...a ghost has been in them...all of the other ghost come flying out of no where. Oh! There's the Grey Lady and there's the Bloody Barron! Lookie! The Fat Friar!_  
  
Percy:  
_(being a suck-up)_  
Hello, Sir. Nicholas. Have a nice summer?   
  
Sir. Nichalos:  
It was awesome! I went fishing! And ate some hot dogs and...other stuff!   
  
_(He flies away)_  
  
Ron:  
I know who you are. You're Nearly Headless Nick.   
  
Nearly Headless Nick:  
Yeppers! That's meeee!!!   
  
Hermione:  
_(Mockingly)_  
"Nearly" headless? How can you be nearly headless?   
  
Nick:  
Like this:   
  
_(He grabs his hair and pulls his head nearly off his shoulders, showing them how it is possible. (heheheh) Ron screams like a little girl, and Hermione makes a fase of disgust, but the kid right behind her seems to be enjoying it. He flips his head back on and flies away...caw...caw...caw...We now see Percy leading the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room and dormitories.)_  
  
Percy:  
Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you.   
  
Some other guy that is a lot nice than Percy:  
Ravenclaw, follow me. This way.   
  
Percy:  
This is the most direct path to the dormitories, so pay attention because I'm not going to explain it again! Keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change. KEEP UP! FOLLOW ME!! COME ON NOW!! QUICKLY!!! COME ON!!   
  
_(Percy leads the first years to a picture of lady in a pink dress.)_  
  
Lady in pink dress:  
Password?   
  
Percy:  
Caput Draconis.   
  
Lady in pink dress:  
Maybe...   
  
_(Percy looks humiliated. Some of the Gryffindors begin to snicker...I'm hungry..._  
  
Percy:  
_(in a different tone of voice)_  
CA-put DRA-conis.   
  
Lady in pink dress:  
Sure...   
  
_(The picture opens and reveals a door. They all walk in it...no wait...they all run into it. Then they get the smart idea to open the door.)_  
  
Percy:  
FOLLOW ME! KEEP UP! COME ON! Gather around here, now!! This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls, same on your right. All of your belongings have already been brought up.   
  
_(We now see a uniform lying on a chiar. We see Seamus asleep in his bed. Ron is in his bed also. Harry is sitting by the window with Hedwig. He is staring out with window. Close-up shot...((gasp) is he wearing lipstick?).)_  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter Thirteen: Nick and the Other Residents. That was kinda a weird ending...lol...next chapter is Chapter Fourteen: Potions and Parcels. This is gunna be fun...muhahahahahahaha...I mean...stay tuned!!! 


	14. Potions and Parcels

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Potions and Parcels  
  
_(Ron and Harry are running to class. They are obviously late. They run into the room to find that the teacher isn't there. They run up to the empty seats in the front.)_  
  
Ron:  
Could you image the look on McGonagall's face if we were late? I mean, she would be all like "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I'm ashamed in you both."   
  
_(All of kids are laughing at Ron's imitation. At that moment the cat on the desk (oh wait, I forgot to mention the cat...well...there's a cat on the desk) pounces off and transforms into McGonagall. No glasses, but when she turns her back to the camera...glasses…it's MAGIC! WOW!)_  
  
Ron:  
That was bloody brilliant and wicked.   
  
McGonagall:  
How dare you, Mr. Weasley! 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor!   
  
Ron:  
But all I said was "bloody" it's not like it means anything to the Americans.   
  
McGonagall:  
This isn't an American film, now is it, Mr. Weasley? I want you two on time now on, or more points will be taken.   
  
Harry:  
We got lost.   
  
McGonagall:  
Then map a perhaps? I don't you trust need one to seats your find. _(Ron sits down but Harry wonders around for a bit. Then Harry end's up sitting in Malfoy's lap. He raises his hand.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Yes, Mr. Potter?   
  
Harry:  
Can I have that map now?   
  
_(Camera cut's to Potions class. Snape comes bursting into the door way with his billowing passion purple cloaks.)_  
  
Snape:  
_(a little gayish voice)_  
There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the wonderful world of potion-making.   
_(smiles)_  
But for those select few...   
_(glares at Malfoy, shakes his butt, and mouths "I'll see you after class," then winks)_  
who possess the predisposition...whatever that means...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind to make others love you, and ensnare the senses so you will smell so pretty. I can tell you how to become famous, brew many friends. .who love you. .and dance until you can dance no more. Then again, maybe some of us don't wanna dance. Maybe some of us decide not to pay attention and...   
_(he lets out a little gayish scream)_  
Mr. Potter. Our.............new..............celebrity. Tell me, how in the world could someone become famous?   
  
Harry:  
_(blank stare with mouth open)_  
  
Snape:  
Yes, well...How in the world could you make your own friends?   
  
Harry:  
_(blank stare with mouth open and drool coming out of his mouth)_  
  
Snape:  
...alright, once more. How, Mr. Potter, can you tell the difference between the Electric Slide and the Cha Cha Slide?   
  
Harry:  
_(blank stare with mouth open and drool with noises coming out of his mouth.)_  
  
Snape:  
Well that's just the rottenest of luck. I'm guessin' that fame ain't everything. Is it?   
  
_(Snape stares at Harry. Malfoy looks over at Harry with a smirk on his face. Harry stares back at Snape with the same blank stare. Potions is now over and everyone is in the Great Hall. Seamus is pointing his wand at a glass of water say a spell)_  
  
Seamus:  
Eye of rabbit, harppp sssstring hum. Turn thissss water into rum.   
  
_(He looks in it and gasps. Everyone looks at him.)_  
  
Seamus:  
I DID IT!!! I'm a geniusssss!!! YAY!!   
  
_(He dances around while drink his rum.)_  
  
Harry:  
What did he do?   
  
Ron:  
He actually managed to do it. He turned his water into rum. Lucky dog.   
  
_(We can hear meowing up in the ceiling.)_  
  
Ron:  
Ah. Mail's here.   
  
_(We see an owl come out of the window, followed by about 25 others. They are all meowing. They each have a special something for a special someone. Meowing now fills the Great Hall. An owl throws something at Ron, a newspaper and a letter. He takes the letter and puts the newspaper aside.)_  
  
Harry:  
Can I borrow this? Thanks.   
  
_(Before Ron can say a yes or no Harry has already unfolded it. What he needed it for...nobody knows. Neville opens his package and pulls out a clear, glass ball.)_  
  
Some Gryffindor Kid who the directors only use when they don't know who should say the next lines:  
Look, Neville's got a Remembrall.   
  
Hermione:  
_(gaps)_  
I've read about those...   
  
Ron:  
Of course you have. Let me guess, in "Hogwarts: A History"?   
  
Hermione:  
No...in "Magical Items, Where to Find Them and How to Use Them," duh. When the smoke turns red it mean's you've forgotten something.   
  
Neville:  
Oh yeah! I left my baseball cap under my bed.   
  
Harry:  
Look! Somebody broke into Gringotts. I can't believe it! WOW! Listen to me, NOW!   
  
_(Everyone glares at Harry.)_  
  
Harry:  
"Believed to be the work of 'Special' wizards or witches, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 687, had been emptied earlier that same day." Wait a minute...that's my vault...what would they...   
  
Ron:  
You read it wrong, Harry.   
  
Harry:  
Oh, would you look at that. It's number 713. That's the vault number the sto...I mean, the one Hagrid and I went to.   
  
_(Hermione gives them a strange look. They stare back at her. She stares at them. They all stare at each other.)_  
  
A/N: Yay! The end of Chapter Fourteen: Potions and Parcels! Coming up: Chapter Fifteen: New Seeker. Yay!! This is were my fav. Character comes in. . ::sigh:: Wood. I wuv him in the books and I think he's soooo adorable!!!! Thanks reading!! 


	15. New Seeker

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Fifteen  
New Seeker  
  
_(There is this little guy holding two swords. The camera goes besides him (he doesn't have a good enough part in this movie, he deserves one) and we see the class ready for their first flying class. Madam Hooch is walking right between the two rows of students.)_  
  
Madam Hooch:  
Good afternoon, class.   
  
Class:  
Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.   
  
Hooch:  
Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon.   
  
_(What makes Amanda special from the rest of the class and how does she know Amanda's name?)_  
  
Hooch:  
Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? What are you waiting for, you should know what to do.   
  
_(Everyone stares at her.)_  
  
Hooch:  
_(sigh)_  
First years...Step up to your broomstick. Come on, hurry up.   
_(oh great another Percy)_  
Stick your hand over the broom and say "¡ARRIBA!".   
  
_(Everyone steps up to the broom and shouts "¡Arriba!" Right when Harry shouts it, the broom comes directly into his hands, a little too powerful, and knocks him down. Everyone laughs, he gets up with the broomstick still in his hands...HA! It takes "Bond" two times! Poor Ronnie and Hermione can't get their broom to come up.)_  
  
Hooch:  
With feeling!   
  
_(We see from her perspective. About 5 people have brooms in their hands, but all the others are slightly hovering. Hermione tries about 16 different "feelings" before it pops up in her hand. Ron says "¡arriba!" and is smacks him hard in the head.)_  
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
_(Ok, enough of this...let's move on.)_  
  
Hooch:  
Alright. Once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it.   
  
_(Everyone mounts their brooms.)_  
  
Hooch:  
Grip it tightly. You don't want to slide off, but if you do...no, for another day. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two...   
  
_(She blows her whistle. Nobody kicks off, but Neville begins to hover in the air, his broom out of control. He starts zoom around all over the place, his broom hitting walls. Aww, to bad this guy's animated. It would be pretty cool if it was the real person. He keeps hitting walls, oh.,.ah...ow...oh...he zooms back down and heads straight toward his class mates. Hooch tries to stop him, but fails and dives, weeeeee, out of the way. The other students run, ahhhhh! He finally gets caught on something sharp. His robes begin to tear and he falls. What's left of his robes get caught on something else that's sharp. Finally, his robes just get caught and he falls off.)_  
  
Hooch:  
Everyone out of the way!   
  
_(She runs toward Neville. She is about to pick him up when she picks up his arm and he starts screaming.)_  
  
Hooch:  
I see...a broke wrist...tsk tsk tsk.   
  
_(Malfoy turns around and sees that Neville has dropped his Remembrall)_.  
  
Hooch:  
Everyone is to keep on the ground while I take him to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air that person will find themselves expelled from Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.   
  
_(As Hooch walks away, Malfoy, or Bond, takes her place.)_  
  
_Malfoy:_  
Did you see his face? I bet if has given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse...what the heck? Is arse British?   
  
_ (About 6 kids nodded their head)_  
  
Malfoy:  
Ok.   
  
Harry:  
Give it here, Malfoy!   
  
_(Malfoy stares at Harry. Thinking: You missed your cue, Potter.)_  
  
Malfoy:  
Um...ok...   
  
_(Malfoy is about to hand it to Harry when Harry goes racing off on the broom. Malfoy is really scared. He gets on the broom, not high, and throws it hard. .he has SUPER STRENGTH!! Harry goes racing after it. It is about to hit McGonagall's window but our hero catches it in time. McGonagall is very impressed. She gets up and leaves to get...HARRY POTTER...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...wait...where am I? Oh yeah, Harry flies back to his classmates shaking the Remembrall. Nobody cheers. He shakes it again. Nobody cheers. He shakes it again and now they all cheer running after him. He lands and is surrounded by people._  
  
Hermione:  
That was brilliant, Harry!   
  
Ron:  
Yeah! That was wicked!!   
  
McGonagall:  
Harry Potter!   
  
_(The cheering stops and everyone looks at McGonagall)_   
  
McGonagall:  
Come with me.   
  
_(She leads him to a classroom.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Wait here.   
  
_(Harry waits there...duh...while she goes into the room.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Excuse me, Professor Quirrell. May I borrow Wood for a moment?   
  
_(Quirrell his holding an iguana...but why?)_  
  
Quirrell:  
Yes...of course...   
  
_((Yay!! I wuv you, Wood!) Oliver Wood gets up and walks to McGonagall)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker.   
  
_(Harry looks scared. Like, what is a Seeker? Does it hurt? Now we see the hall ways with students going from class to class. Nick and the Grey Lady come out of the wall.)_  
  
Nick:  
Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he would do well...even thought I haven't really known him for a while...   
  
_(They fly away...caw...caw...caw. Ron and Harry come out of a class.)_  
  
Ron:  
Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest player in...   
  
Harry:  
A century.   
  
Ron:  
Wicked.   
  
Fred...or maybe George...:  
Well done, Harry! Wood just told us.   
  
Ron:  
Fred and George are on the team too. They're Beaters.   
  
George...or maybe Fred...:  
Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch.   
  
Fred...or maybe George...:  
But no one's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally.   
  
George...or maybe Fred...:  
But they'll turn up in a month or two!   
  
_(The twins run off, laughing insanely. Harry is really worried.)_  
  
Ron:  
Oh forget them, Harry. Quidditch is great! Best game there is, and you'll be great too.   
  
_(Hermione is in some study group but gets up and runs off to join Ron and Harry.)_   
  
Harry:  
I've never played. What if I make a fool of myself?   
  
Hermione:  
You will make a fool of yourself it's in your blood.   
  
_((I've always thought that she said that he will make a fool of himself until I watched it with the captions on...then I felt really stupid) Hermione takes them to a trophy case and points to something. It's a Gryffindor trophy, well duh, it's in the trophy case, it says "Seeker: James Potter" (which is a total mistake, Harry's dad was a Chaser...thank you and have a nice day.))_  
  
Ron:  
You never told me your father was a Seeker.   
  
_(ahem, Chaser)_  
  
Harry:  
I didn't know.   
  
A/N: YAY! That's all for Chapter Fifteen: New Seeker. Next is Chapter Sixteen: Three-headed Sentinel. YAY!! FLUFFY!! WOO!!! 


	16. Three headed Sentinel

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Three-headed Sentinel  
  
_(Ron, Harry, and Hermione are walking to class. Hermione looks behind her and sees the staircase railing has moved. Harry and Ron keep walking.)_  
  
Ron:  
I'm telling you, she knows more about you. It's scary.  
  
_(The staircases moves. They are now headed to the third floor corridor...bum bum bum...)_  
  
Ron:  
AHHH!! AHHH!!!  
  
Hermione:  
HELP HELP HELP!!!!  
  
Harry:  
Shh. .come on, this way...  
  
Ron:  
That was wicked.  
  
_(They all run into the convenient door that is right in front of them.)_  
  
Harry:  
Come on!  
  
Ron:  
Why did get the feeling that we shouldn't be here.  
  
Hermione:  
We aren't suppose to be here. This is the third floor corridor.  
  
_(Flich's cat runs in the room and meows.)_  
  
Kitty:  
Meow.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry:  
AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
_(They all begin to run down the hall and end up in front of a door.)_  
  
Ron:  
AAAAHHH!! IT'S LOCKED!!   
  
Hermione:  
OH MOVE OVER!   
  
_(She takes out her wands.)_  
  
Hermione:  
Alohamora  
  
_(The door unlocks...MAGICALLY!! They all run inside.)_  
  
Ron:  
Good thing we got in here, in this conveniently locked door. Flich thinks it's locked.   
  
Harry:  
It's locked for good reasons.   
  
_(They look ahead of them and see a small, tiny three headed kitty, it's sleeping. After a minute, the kitty begins to wake up. All three heads stare at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.)_  
  
Kitty head one:  
Meow.   
  
Kitty head two:  
Meow  
  
Kitty head three:  
Meow  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione:  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!   
  
_(All three of them begin to take off running. The kitty is about to pounce on them, but they shut the door and the kitty hits the door. Our heroes are now seen going into the Gryffindor Common Room.)_  
  
Ron:  
Who would be keeping a beast like that in a school like this?   
  
Hermione:  
Didn't you see what it was standing on?   
  
Ron:  
It had three heads...it scared me. I was like "AHH!!"   
  
Hermione:  
Honestly, don't you two see anything?   
  
Harry:  
Ok, Hermione. I'll bite. What was it standing on?   
  
Hermione:  
A trap door!!   
  
Ron and Harry:  
Wow...   
  
_(Hermione rolls her eyes.)_  
  
Hermione:  
Fine, I'm going to bed before we get killed or worse...expelled.   
  
_(Hermione flips her hair and walks into the boy's dormitory.)_  
  
Ron:  
She needs to sort out her issues...   
  
_(Harry whispers something to him.)_  
  
Ron:  
She needs to sort out her priorities.   
  
_(They both nod their head and walk off to the girls dormitory.)_  
  
A/N: Okies! That's Chapter Sixteen: Three-headed Sentinel. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Seventeen: Facts and Feathers is coming up soon! 


	17. Facts and Feathers

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Seventeen  
Facts and Feathers  
  
_(Harry and Oliver and carrying a trunk out into an open field. As they are walking Oliver takes this time to explain Quidditch to Harry.)_  
  
Oliver:  
Quidditch is easy undestand. Each team has eight players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. That's you.   
  
_(He uses the little bat thingy to point at Harry, almost hitting him in the face.)_  
  
Harry:  
Um, wouldn't that be seven players then?   
  
_(Oliver thinks about this for a second. He gives him a cute, but evil glare.)_  
  
Oliver:  
Ok then, there are three kinds of balls.   
  
Harry:  
Now are you sure it's three?   
  
_(Oliver gives Harry another look. He pulls out the biggest ball which is shaped funny. He throws it at Harry (hehehe).)_  
  
Oliver:  
This one's called the Quaffle. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and...   
_(He points to three hoops on the Quidditch field.)_  
...try to put it through one of those three hoooooooops. The Keeper, that's me (one of my fav. faces!!), defends the hoops. With me so far?   
  
_(Harry throws the Quaffle back at Oliver, but with more force, hitting him in the head.)_  
  
Harry:  
Um, are you alright?   
  
Oliver:  
...   
  
Harry:  
Um, yes, I get it. What are those?   
  
_(Still mad at Harry, Oliver looks down and sees Harry is pointing at a Bludger. He get's an evil idea.)_  
  
Oliver:  
Oh, those? Those are the Snitches, yeah. There are two just incase one gets lost...that's it...in case one gets lost.   
  
Harry:  
Then what is that bat for?   
  
_(Oliver is holding a bat in his left hand.)_  
  
Oliver:  
Um, what bat?   
  
Harry:  
The one in your left hand.   
  
Oliver:  
I don't know what your...WHAT'S THAT?   
  
_(He points behind Harry, Harry turns and looks. Oliver throws the bat behind him with his SUPER STRENGTH! Harry turns around to see that Oliver does not have the bat.)_  
  
Harry:  
But you just...and the...where did it go?   
  
Oliver:  
I still don't know what your talking about.   
  
Harry:  
Okay...so what do I need to know about the Snitch?   
  
Oliver:  
You catch it. Yeah, before the other team does.   
  
Harry:  
Alright then.   
  
_(We now see everyone in a class. Professor Flitwick is standing on a large pile of books, cause he's so small.)_  
  
Flitwick:  
One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?   
  
_(Hermione quickly grabs her feather and waves it all around. She gets up and starts parading around with it. When she is done she sits back down.)_  
  
Flitwick:  
Good! Good! Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone do it.......NOW.   
  
_(Everyone begins swishing and flicking.)_  
  
Flitwick:  
Good! Now everyone, enunciate: Windgardium Leviosa. Off you go then.   
  
_(Everyone keeps swishing and flicking.)_  
  
Seamus:  
Windgardium Leviosssssa...   
  
_(His feather begins taking off zooming all around the room.)_  
  
Seamus:  
WOW!! I DID IT!!! I'M SSSSSO SSSSMART!!!   
  
_(Ron is trying to get his feather up but is trying too hard.)_  
  
Ron:  
Windgardrum Leviosar.   
  
_(He starts pointing his wand at the feather, but like he did when he was asking if Harry had head...I mean scar...)_  
  
Hermione:  
No, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! You are going to put someone's eye out. Besides, you are saying it WRONG. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.   
  
Ron:  
You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on!   
  
_(Hermione takes out her wand, and performs Windgardium Leviosa perfectly. Ron watches her in amazement and whispers under his breath "I love you", but would never in a million years admit that to someone...well maybe not a million...maybe like, 4 or 5. Anywho, everyone is now out of class. Ron, Harry, Seamus, and some Gryffindor Kid who the directors only use when they don't know who should say the next lines.)_  
  
Ron:  
"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!   
  
_(Hermione had been walking right behind them and heard Ron, she rushes past them, crying, bumping into Ron.)_  
  
Harry:  
I think she heard you.   
  
_(Wow, really? What gave you that idea? I thought she just liked bumping into people, crying.)_  
  
A/N: That's all for Chapter Seventeen: Facts and Feathers. Coming up next is Chapter Eighteen: Mountain Troll. Bye byes! 


	18. Mountain Troll

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this for fun. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Eighteen  
Mountain Troll  
  
_(We see floating pumpkins and lighting in the "night sky" like we did when we saw the floating candles in the Great Hall. There is cake, candies, and apples on the tables of students. You can tell that is it Halloween.)_  
  
Ron:  
Where's Hermione?   
  
Neville:  
Parvati said she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. She's been crying all day.   
  
_(Ron and Harry look at each other and shrug. The Great Hall doors burst open and Quirrell runs in screaming.)_   
  
Quirrell:  
TROLL!!! IN THE DUNGEON!! TROLL!!! Thought you ought to know.   
  
_(He faints. Everyone gets up and starts screaming. Hehehe, Bond looks REALLY scared...MUHAHAHAHHAHA...ahem...yes...Dumbledore stands up with the children and starts screaming running around in circles. Everyone is running in the halls back to their dorms screaming. Ron suddenly remembers something and grabs Harry's robes.)_  
  
Ron:  
Hermione!   
  
Harry:  
Oh, great. You want to be the brave knight saving her, don't you?   
  
Ron:  
Um, sure! Come on!   
  
_(The run the opposite of everyone. When they get close to the girls bathroom, they see a huge shadow and littler Hermione prancing out of the bathroom. She sees Ron and gives him an evil glare, like this...)_  
  
Hermione:  
_(evil glare at Ron.)_  
  
_(There is something right behind her. They can see what it is, but they see a huge shadow...with a club.)_  
  
Ron:  
Hermione! Look out!!   
  
_(Hermione turns around and sees...(lol, have you ever played the video game? Some of the trolls are really really small, about half the size of Harry...) a little troll about half the size of Harry. She looks at it with it's little club, hitting her on her foot. She stares at it, then kicks it. She looks at it lying on the floor and all the teachers come running up, not seeing Ron or Harry.)_  
  
McGonagall:  
Miss Granger! Explain yourself!   
  
Hermione:  
I'm sorry. I've read about them. I didn't know it was in the building. I was in the bathroom...I...I...   
  
McGonagall:  
Well, congratulations. Not many first years can take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale.   
  
Ron:  
_(whispers to Harry)_  
That's fully grown?   
  
McGonagall:  
15 points for Gryffindor.   
  
_(Harry looks over at Snape and sees a big cut on his right leg. Snape looks around to see if anyone is watching. He spots Harry staring at his leg. Harry sees him, staring at his kitty-scratched leg. Snape starts doing the Kin-Kan dance and it scares Harry. The other teachers look a Snape doing the Kin-Kan, but just ignore him. They don't see Harry. Snape looks over at the other teachers and stops. McGonagall is blabbing about something that's not really important.)_  
  
McGonagall:   
...and blah blah blah...sheer dumb luck...dumb luck...dumb luck...   
  
_(She begins cawing "dumb luck" like a bird and walks away, still cawing "dumb luck". Snape also leaves...bye bye...and Quirrell steps forward.)_  
  
Quirrell:  
Well, I guess you three ought to go, it could wake up any minute now...yep...  
  
_(Ron, Harry, and Hermione leave but Quirrell stays behind and stares at the mini-troll. Hehehe, it snorts and Quirrell screams running around in circles, then he runs away.)_  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Mountain Troll is done! Chapter Nineteen: Quidditch is coming up next. I can't wait to write this one! 


End file.
